This application claims priority of pending German Patent Application 101 28 920.0 filed on Jun. 15, 2001.
The invention relates to a circuit breaker system for the controlled interruption of at least one circuit, with a mechanical breaker element and an adjustment device coupled to the breaker element.
In an optical instrument (such as a camera, a microscope, etc.) or during an optical experiment, it is often necessary to controllably and selectively break a light circuit. A solution to the problem is offered, for instance, by devices consisting of a number of metal blades, which are arranged in a circle in the shape of a diaphragm, and which can be mechanically closed together, one over the other, similar to an iris diaphragm yet in a way that allows the circuit path to be completely broken. These circuit breakers can be powered and controlled electrically. This type of circuit breaker is offered, for instance, by the Melles Griot (catalogue p. 29.22, 1999), and it is designed for single-circuit systems.
In principle, it is possible with these elements to produce a circuit breaker system for more than one circuit, by means of the parallel arrangement of a number of circuit breakers. Yet this requires a greater expense for electronic control and diaphragm mechanics, since a number of diaphragms have to be provided, synchronized, and controlled by means of this complicated mechanism.
Therefore, it is the aim of this invention to provide a circuit breaker system for at least two circuits, which will prove less costly in terms of mechanics and electronic control.
This aim is fulfilled by a circuit breaker system of the type initially described, which is characterized by a mechanical breaker element, which can be adjusted to at least a first, second, and third position, in order to selectively break or let pass neighboring circuits in the first, second, or third position.
Compared to current technological developments, such an arrangement offers the advantage of creating interruption conditions in which at least one circuit is either broken or let through.
Such an arrangement offers the additional advantage that, with only one movable element, a number of circuits, and preferably light circuits, can be selectively broken. This allows for economies in terms of materials, complex mechanics, and electronic controls.
In a preferred embodiment, the adjustment device comprises a magnet device, which powers the breaker element. In comparison with an adjustment device powered by a motor, a magnetic device simplifies both the mechanical structure and control.
In another preferred embodiment, power is exerted on the breaker element via a permanent magnet, which is attached to the breaker element, and which works as the opposite pole of an electromagnet. Here, the electromagnet can be secured to the suspension device for instance, to which the breaker element is also attached. An additional option for energy transfer is provided, for example, when the breaker element is made of magnetized ferromagnetic material. It is also possible to replace the permanent magnet with a second electromagnet.
In an additional, special design, no circuits are broken when the magnetic device is not energized. For this model, the breaker element is kept suspended midway between the two circuits by the force of gravity. Preferably, such a configuration is selected if, under normal conditions, no circuit interruption is to take place.
Assuming that, under normal conditions, a circuit has to be broken, an additional design can be selected, which breaks at least one circuit when the magnetic device is not energized.
The circuit breaker system can therefore be configured for a variety of needs, and with a minimum of energy consumption.
In its simplest form, the invention can be applied to a two-circuit system, but is not limited to it. Accordingly, the motion device offers three modes.
Another version provides the circuit breaker system with a suspension device, which possesses at least one position-limiting element defining at least one of the breaker element""s possible positions when the magnet is powered by energy.
Preferably, the breaker element, together with its suspension device, is attached to a fastening fixture so that the circuit breaker system can be placed and secured anywhere in the circuit""s path.
For a special version, the fastening fixture is screwed to the base. But other mounting possibilities are also possible, including for instance a magnetic fastening, a clamping device, or attachment by means of gravity.
Preferably, the circuit breaker system is coupled to a damping device in order to reduce the breaker""s mechanical vibrations. This reduces the effects of percussion or an oscillation that is slowly leveling out during the switching process, which otherwise would lead to oscillations of circuit intensity in the course of the switching process.
Another version includes a supporting brace between the fastening fixture and the suspension device, which improves mechanical stability.
Although the circuit breaker system is preferably applied to light circuits, it can break any type of circuits, especially any type of electromagnetic circuits, particle rays, such as electron rays, and even jets of water of the kind used when materials are cut.
Hereafter the preferred embodiments of the invention are further described and explained with reference to illustrations.